Not Like the Rest: Girl Wonder
by BoredomInspiresMe
Summary: No woman has said no to the Legend Killer, after all he was Randy Orton. But what happens if the one woman he wants tells him she would rather eat nails? Randy OrtonOC, Hardy Boys, and others. RR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

All the odds were against Jeff Hardy—Umaga was relentless and Randy Orton would do anything to help Umaga win. Jeff was good; the Hardy brothers were known for the never say die mentality, but how much more could he take? Yes Randy was evil and would do anything to hold onto his title, yet this was going too far. Randy began to toss steel chairs over the cage—Umaga gladly accepted them. While Jeff was groggily standing to his feet, Umaga hit him so hard with a chair that the "crack" sounded throughout the arena. Once again Jeff hit the mat with a thud. He and the mat had started a friendly relationship since the match started.

"Dear God! What a chair shot!" JR commented as the sickening crack still lingered in the air. Randy Orton was beside himself with Joy as Jeff remained motionless on the mat. But it was not enough; soon he began to cheer Umaga on,

"Finish him! I want him in a body bag at the rumble." The chants were becoming unbearable…to her. She was watching it all backstage. Jeff ordered her to stay at the hospital with Matt, but she couldn't let Jeff enter the ring without side kind of support backstage. She hated Randy Orton with a passion—it was because of him that Matt would not be able to compete in the Royal Rumble and he had to spend the holidays in a hospital bed. No one should have to endure that. And now once again the demon was at it again. There was so much pain running through her as she watched Jeff be beaten up to Randy's pleasure. Clutching the remote control in her hands, she closed her eyes as she just wanted the match to be over. She really didn't care if Jeff won or not; to her Jeff and Matt would always be winners. She just wanted Jeff out of the cage and getting whatever medical attention he may need after. Randy Orton was his real opponent; Umaga was just a cruel turn of events. Opening her eyes, she saw that once again Umaga hit Jeff with the chair, this time mere inches away from his head. She couldn't take it, without even thinking about the situation fully, she dropped the remote and stormed out of Jeff's locker room. Running for the stage entrance, she knew it would be a stupid move—Jeff told her to stay backstage no matter what happened at ringside. But he should have known better. Regardless of the consequences, she had to do something. She knew Matt and Jeff would be mad at her, and she shuttered to think what Vince McMahon would think of her intruding on his show. But that could wait, right not Jeff needed help and even if she just cheered him on, it would make her feel better. Once she reached the curtain, a part of her wanted to turn back, but the other part told her to get her butt out there. Ignoring her second thoughts she pushed passed the curtain and started to walk down the ramp. All eyes were on her, she knew everyone was wondering who the hell she was—as if to make things even more interesting, she heard King comment, "Who is that?" She shook her head and continued towards the cage. She didn't know how Jeff and Matt did it; the mass of the crowd was so intimidating, she felt like a mouse in a lion's den. Mere inches away she could see Jeff trying to stagger to his feet, but before she could get closer, she locked eyes with the devil himself—Randy Orton. He pushed himself off the cage as he saw a woman walk down the ramp. Moving to get a better view, he blinked a few times as his eyes couldn't move away from the beauty standing feet away from him. Something in him actually fluttered; a feeling that he wasn't use too. He had seen hundreds of hot women, but they weren't beautiful like her. To him women like Candice, Melina, Maria, and such were hot, yet there was nothing beautiful about them. He "had" them in more ways than one, and now he wanted her. But who the hell was she? He looked her over again, and saw something that he had never seen in a woman, at least not one that was looking at him. Her eyes were filled with hatred, it was undeniable, and those emerald green eyes stared at him with anger that could match Triple H's. About to move closer he stopped when she rolled her eyes at him and leaned toward the cage to encourage… Jeff?! _What the hell!_ Randy thought, he was in disbelief that someone as beautiful as her was on that clown's side. She should be next to him cheering on that fat idiot Umaga and laughing at Jeff's pain. Even with his displeasing, he couldn't help but watch her. She had to be about 5'7 or 5'8; she was well toned as a peek of her stomach show from under her pink knitted sweater that was cropped just above her navel. Her legs could be compared to Stacy's as the dark low rider jeans she wore fitted nicely on her waist. The only difference was that she had a rather shapely ass—not that the other divas didn't; it was just that hers was practically calling for his hands. Eyes wondering back above her shirt, Randy spotted a HB chair. _What the hell? Was she an obsessed fan or something? _Randy thought as a part of him wanted to rip that necklace off her neck along with other things. But seriously who was she? He hopped she wasn't Jeff's girlfriend; it would be a waste of a fine woman. Plus it would be a shame if he had to take his pride and his girl, well not really for Randy. He watched as she brushed her waist long amber colored hair to the side as she continued to encourage Jeff to get up. Randy shook his head and attempted to concentrate back on what Umaga was doing, but every time he found himself staring back at the wonder women supporting Jeff.

"Jeff get up!" she yelled, pushing her fingers into the holes of the cage she wiggled her fingers trying to touch him—he was so close, yet this steel wall separated her from him. Glancing up she saw Umaga growl at her, but she only ignored him as if she wasn't intimated by him. Yet she gasped when Umaga lifted Jeff up from the mat abruptly, "Jeff wake up now!" Finally hearing the familiar voice, Jeff snapped out of his slight unconscious state and started to fight back. Randy immediately banged on the cage and started cursing at Umaga.

"Kick his ass you idiot! Don't let him build any momentum." Randy yelled, but once Jeff built up momentum that was it. Soon the same chairs that Randy had thrown into the ring were being used against Umaga. Jeff hit Umaga over the head with a chair and when he was lying on the ropes, he set up a chair to do the whisper in the wind on him. Deciding not to pin him, Jeff went to the cage door for an exit. She followed him in anticipation as she wanted the match to be over. Just as the referee opened the door, Randy came running at it and kicked it shut—slamming the door in Jeff's face. She yelped at the sudden impact and the realization that she was now out of the safe zone with Randy. The feet they had between them were now mere inches. He was right in front of her face and was dangerously eyeing her up and down. No words were spoken between them; she for one had nothing to say to him besides eat shit. He was to busy enjoying the up close view. He breathed deeply as she smelled wonderful or rather delicious to the predator. Backing away slowly she went back to the other corner of the cage, never taking her eyes off him she watched in him closely. She knew he was malicious and probably wouldn't think twice of attacking her to spite Jeff. Randy never moved as he just watched her retreat. Soon the stare between them broke as both Jeff and Umaga rose to their feet. She started cheering Jeff again, which seemed to motivate him as he was fighting with Umaga. The more they fought, the more she wondered how much more Jeff could take before he collapsed. With another hit to the head Umaga was down and Jeff was climbing up the cage wall. She yelled and motioned for him to jump down—Randy of course was waiting for him and now Umaga was slowly rising to his feet. Jeff was caught in the middle, of course the answer was simple, all he had to do was jump and knock Randy off his feet so he could be done with the match. But for Jeff, she knew that decision was not so simple. She could only watch in despair as Jeff back flipped into the ring and knocked Umaga back down. Crawling over his body, the referee ran into place and started the three count. When his hand hit the mat for the third time, Jeff rolled off Umaga in exhaustion. The crowd went wild as Jeff was announced the winner. With what little strength he had left, Jeff climbed up the cage again and did the guns sign for the fan. She was right below him and waved happily at him. Just as Jeff smiled back at her, she gasped as someone pressed their body against her back. Before she could react, Randy grabbed her arm and taunted Jeff. Jeff immediately prepared himself to jump at him, but he didn't want to hurt her in the process.

"What on God's green earth is Orton doing? Get your hands off that woman you fiend!" JR commented as the crowd booed Randy

"I know there is no way in hell that you're _his_ girlfriend. So what's the deal gorgeous?" Randy asked her as she struggled against him, but his grip was too tight.

"Get your damn hands off me you prick!" she yelled, Randy could have sworn he hear an accent in her voice, she sounded like the damn Hardy brothers and that North Carolina accent they had. Jeff dropped from another side of the cage and ran over to the two of them.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Jeff yelled—shocking not only the crowd, King, and JR, but ultimately leaving Randy speechless. No way was the beauty in his hands a…Hardy? Impossible, she was gorgeous and they were losers. Just as Jeff was about to intervene, Randy had a rude awakening when the taste was slapped out of his mouth by the supposed Hardy girl. The impact was so strong that Randy immediately let her arm go—half from pain and the other from shock. Holding his hand to his cheek to calm the stinging, he looked at her as she only glared at him. He really didn't see that coming, how dare she hit him, and who the hell did she think she was? No woman had ever hit him like that before.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me!" she yelled at him, Randy watched her as she filled each word with hate. He admitted that he was angry that she hit him, but he was disturbingly excited about it at the same time. Even as the stinging settled, he still caressed his cheek. She was a defiant wild child, perhaps she _was_ a Hardy, because by hitting him she sure knew how to take risks. Slowly a smile crept across his lips, if she didn't have his interest before she sure did now. And the fact that she was the sister of Jeff and Matt only made the situation more pleasurable. She would be a "fun" way to hurt Jeff. Perhaps he would hurt her more than once and Jeff would have to endure the results. Randy continued to plot against Jeff and fantasize about how he would "hurt" the newly discovered Hardy girl. But that was interrupted when Jeff approached him with a steel chair. Before it could connect, he quickly dodged it and ran around cage to grab his title off the announcer stable before running for the ramp. Once he was at the top, Jeff had stopped and walked back down to his sister. He questioned her if she was okay and she nodded yes. Randy watched the siblings and smiled his cocky grin, the game was on—all he had to do was set the cards and make a deal with the devil first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Vince McMahon was sitting in his office—he would meet with Jeff Hardy and his sister to discuss the incident of the night before. There was no question that something had to be done, what she did last night would not go unpunished. Because she was not one of his employees his only option was to turn the punishment to Jeff Hardy and his Intercontinental title. He would strip Jeff of his title; there was no way that he would take away the number one contender shot, that match was bringing in too much publicity. But there was no changing his decision in the matter. Just as Vince turned in his seat, there was a knock at the door,

"Come in." Vince ordered, he expected Jeff Hardy and his sister to walk in, but what he saw surprised him. The WWE champion, Randy Orton, walked into his office with a smirk on his face. Vince stood up and stretched a hand out to shake Randy's hand, "To what do I owe the pleasure Champ?"

"Small business Mr. McMahon, plus it's been a while since we've had a moment to talk." Randy said shaking his hand. After a few moments, they sat down—Vince sitting in his chair and Randy sitting cockily on his desk.

"Speak your mind." Vince declared

"Being that I was a part of last night's incident, I felt inclined to speak with you." Randy started

"Yes I am fully aware and have already decided on the punishment for Jeff Hardy." Vince commented, Randy figured as much. Which is why he decided to come to his office and speak with him before he made any real final decisions on the matter—he had other ideas and needed to make sure Vince took them.

"Punishment? For what exactly—I mean despite what happened, there was a great reaction to Jeff's sister at ringside. Look how the crowd reacted to her—not even knowing that she was a Hardy, the crowd fed off of her just walking down the ramp. When was the last time an unknown woman at ringside got that type of reaction?" Randy questioned

"You raise some valuable points Randy, but what does all this really have to do with Jeff Hardy's punishment?" Vince asked in return. Randy knew that he had his interest, but now he needed to bring what he loved into the matter and reel him in.

"I just pointing out that "she" is pretty easy on the eyes and we both know that easy eyes have hard money. I respect you as a business man Mr. McMahon, which is why I thought I would share my idea with you. I myself hope to achieve your greatness—this title is merely a stepping stone to my future goals. But aside from that I honestly believe that this young woman would be a "profitable" addition to the roster. And the name Hardy seals it for the crowd." Randy replied, Vince sat quiet and thought over what was said; Randy was right, last night's reaction would make a great storyline. It never hurt to add eye candy into the mix of a good feud. Perhaps RAW could use a new diva.

"You know what; I think you're on to something Randy. Perhaps we could give this Hardy Girl idea a try…I mean what harm could come from it? And with your "assistance" I think that we could have a worthy storyline." Vince stated, Randy smiled—damn he was good. Vince was buying onto his plan and he hadn't even put all his cards on the table.

"How may I be of assistance Mr. McMahon?" Randy asked as if he didn't know what Vince was talking about

"Well seeing that you and Jeff are in a feud over the title, I think that it would be a good turn if…..Carilee got involved—baby sister of the Hardy brothers catches interest of Legend Killer and Jeff Hardy has to protect not just his title shot, but the Hardy's pride and joy." Vince replied as Randy stared at him for a moment; he was letting _her_ name roll around in his head. "Carilee" that was such a pretty name to him, Carilee Hardy. Shaking his head, he focused back on Vince and nodded his head in agreement. Rising up from the table, Randy smiled at Vince

"Sounds like another one of your great ideas sir. I look forward to being apart of it." Randy commented, he just wanted Vince to agree to _his _idea and this was the best way to do it. Now he just had to let the pieces all fall into place. With there being a storyline between Jeff, Carilee, and him, there was no way she would be able to avoid him. Besides why would she? He was Randy Orton after all. Vince and he shook hands again, then Randy proceeded to exit the office and allow phase two to take place on its own.


End file.
